Virtual Woes
by Adinyne
Summary: There was no way in hell she would ask him for help. No. Never. And definitely not for a stupid video game! Just some cute fluff. R&R! Has some cursing. BBXRAE. I changed the summary. Reviw people! 152 hits but only 1 review? come on!


**I don't own Teen Titans or the game Vampire: The Masquerade Bloodlines or anything else mentioned in her except for the plot. This was something I came up with after I myself became very frustrated trying to blow up the warehouse in this game and I needed a break from it. Just some cute fluff. Oh and the link to her outfit is in my profile. Enjoy**

She quickly planted the explosives and ran from the room, darting to the door at the bottom of the stairs. Even though she'd been through this before, her heart thudded in her chest and her hands trembled as she began running past the Sabbat goons that'd burst through the door. She ran through the train yard, trying desperately to reach the locked door on the other side.

She knew it was locked but still went for it anyways. Turning, she aimed her crappy .38 piece and fired. Cursing, she watched the slugs hit the Sabbat bastard, which in turn did not phase him at all. Quickly running out of ammo, she ditched the gun for a tire iron. Armed with a baseball bat, a knife, and severed arm, which she'd won from a psycho serial killer who dismembered people, regrettably, the tire iron was the most lethal weapon she had. She couldn't believe she was sent in with mediocre weapons while the baddies had damn near grenade launchers.

Swinging feverously at the grotesque creature, she was quickly overpowered. Letting loose a slew of curses and groans, she rubbed the exasperated tears from her eyes, watching through blurred vision as her avatar died in a swell of fire and ash. Again.

She whimpered. She'd spent the last few hours trying, unsuccessfully, to blow up a warehouse in her new game. Her character was a fledgling vampire that had to run errands and do odd jobs for other creatures of the night.

She had discovered the game on it's website and found it to be somewhat interesting. She'd downloaded it from an online game store and immediately felt it to be too confusing. She may not have been a professional, obsessive gamer, but she did own quite a number of PS2 games of which she could hold her own. She found a lot of walkthroughs online and found that, with their help, the game was actually very entertaining.

Until she'd gotten to this little quest. She just really wanted to blow the damn thing sky high and get back to the easy, amusing missions she was addicted to. When it was fun. During the side quests, she would play after dinner until almost sunrise.

Now, here she was, at 3 a.m., having played since 2 that afternoon, trying desperately to get past the little bump in her road of fun. Ok more like a mountain. Sighing in defeat she sat her laptop down and laid back into the couch. She reflected on every game she'd ever played. Every time she couldn't do something in the game, she became irritated and quit, leaving it untouched for months before returning to take another whack at it.

But this game was kicking her ass. And it was bringing her to tears. She didn't want to leave it. She wanted to beat it and move on to another game but winning this game seemed impossible. She really wished she had some help. Real help not some tutorials which, though usually very helpful, did nothing for her in this situation.

She suddenly sat up as a random thought popped into her head. No. She couldn't, wouldn't seek outside help. Not _**him**__._ He would never let her live being a gamer down. No. She refused. Hell would freeze over before she asked him for help on anything. She was independent. Besides it was just a silly game right? She could live without ever playing it again.

**10 minutes later…**

She stood outside in the corridor, with her laptop in hand and a look of dejection. She slowly raised a fist to the metallic door. Bringing it back down she fought with herself over whether or not to knock on the door. Staring blankly at the engraved letters, she traced the letters mentally. She finally snapped out of her daze before turning to walk away feeling silly standing outside at 3 in the morning in her boy short pj's. He probably wasn't even up.

Before she could take one step, she heard the unmistakable whoosh of the door behind her. "Rae? What are you doing up so late?" Eyes wide she stopped in her tracks. 'Crap!' Giving in, she turned and gave him her best pout. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "I need help."

**Gar's POV**

I almost lost it when I opened the door. Standing there most adorably was Raven. Her pj's showing off her pale, slender legs while the tank top hugged her curves and parted just slightly to show off a small amount of her perfect breasts.

Finding my voice I spoke again. "With what?" Looking up at me with soft, round, tired eyes she held the computer to me. I quickly recognized the game as an old one of which I couldn't even remember where I'd put my copy. _Vampire: the Masquerade Bloodlines_. Yup. It seemed exactly like something she'd enjoy.

Grinning like a love-struck fool, I gently guided her by the small of her back to the round bed that took up most of the corner of the room. Taking a seat next to her, I took the game from her hands. Cocking a grin I laughed. "Now, what do you need help with?" "I can't blow up the friggin' warehouse!"

Clearly she was distraught. I nodded and reloaded the game. Quickly assessing how far she'd gotten, I moved the character to collect the guns and ammo in the room, planted the explosives and rushing down the stairs. I quickly equipped a shot gun and shot as many rounds as I could into the ferals before giving in and finally sucking them dry. Bounding through the train yards I encountered another which I quickly smote and promptly picked the lock on the door to my freedom. I glanced up at the screen seeing that I had one minute left and flew passed the guards she'd neglected to kill.

I spoke the Beckett, found the small amount of information I needed and threw myself down into the sewers. The video segment showed the character watching the warehouse explode in a cloud of fire, smoke and fragments.

**3****rd**** POV**

He looked over at Raven while the game was saving his progress. She was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. Drained. Shaking his head, he shut down the game and the computer before crawling in next to her. Chuckling softly he trailed soft kisses up her arm to her neck, burying his face in her silky locks, engrossed in the scent of freesia.

Placing a hand on her vastly swollen stomach, most likely the actual cause of her tears, he brushed back her soft bangs and kissed her forehead trying to wake her up to get her tucked in. "Rae? Baby, you need to wake up for a second so I can cover you up." Violet eyes stared into emerald ones before she sat up, pulled the covers of her and buried her head into his chest.

Rolling his eyes and smiling he himself hunkered down for the night, saving up energy for the upcoming day of picking at his wife.


End file.
